


Revolutionary Hunger Games

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gay, Gayness, Homosexuality, I have no idea, Multi, Murder, Schizophrenia, little to no humor sorry, muuurder, the author uses too many commas, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: The crossover that no one asked for.Join Aaron Burr as he gets chosen for the Hunger Games and has to face the worst thing imaginable; dealing with Alexander Hamilton.





	1. I

Aaron should've been expecting this. He was always told to expect it. His parents told him to expect it. Everyone told him to expect it. Yet why was he so... dumbstruck when his name was called? He hadn't been entering the Tessera. His name would've been one in thousands. The only time he'd ever entered the Tessera was when his parents had died and left him with nothing but their legacy... which wasn't all too spectacular. 

So, when Aaron's name was announced loudly by the capitol woman up on the podium, he felt like everything he'd ever known was about to end. He was in district twelve. There was no way whatsoever that he'd win. It was impossible. He'd die before the first day even ended. 

No one volunteered in his place. He wasn't expecting anyone to. He had no family and no friends. The only person he knew and was at least friendly with was Elizabeth Schuyler. Her sisters, Angelica and Peggy, despised him. Angelica because Aaron had once attempted flirting with her resulting in a full minute of non-stop ranting about women's rights, and Peggy because  he had called her Margarita. He was just trying to be formal.

So now Aaron stood on the podium with the Capitol woman smiling brightly like the Hunger Games was fun and games. He ought to wipe that smile right off her face, but he didn't. He'd be killed.

Aaron was also shocked, and was actually close to _tears_ when Eliza's name was called. His only friend was to be sent off with him to be _murdered_. 

"Elizabeth Schuyler!" screeched the woman, with a high and gleeful and absolutely _fake_  voice. 

Aaron froze, his eyes widened, he searched frantically for Eliza in the crowd. He spotted her, _she looks so scared_ , his eyes started to water.

 _No_. He told himself, _Don't cry._

But when Eliza took her first step towards the podium, looking like she was about to cry herself, Angelica screamed and ran forwards, pulling Eliza back. Aaron wasn't sure what was going on, he didn't want to know- _What is she doing, the foolish girl?! She's going to be killed!_

And before he knew it Angelica was standing next to him instead of Eliza. Angelica had volunteered, _volunteered_ , to take Eliza's place and save her life. Eliza screamed and carried on about her dear sister going off to be murdered, and Aaron was so glad. Because Eliza would be safe. He did feel so excruciatingly sorry about Angelica's inevitable death and the pain and suffering the Schuyler family would have to endure, but Eliza would be safe, and that's all Aaron cared about.

The two of them were taken away behind the podium to say their last words to their loved ones. Aaron could still hear Eliza screaming and crying outside. He wondered if she would come visit him.

_No. She wouldn't bother. She'd want to see her sister._

Aaron was not expecting her to show up. He thought that she'd just want to say goodbye to her sister. But to Aaron? Why?

"I'll miss you," she said.

"Why?" Aaron said, "I'm insufferable."

She laughed, _laughed despite the situation_ , when he'd said that.

"You're really not, Aaron."

_Well._

"Did you say goodbye to Angelica?" _Stupid question._

She nodded. "She told me to tell you that she hates you," she sniffed, "And that she'll enjoy having the opportunity to kill you."

"To be expected from her."

Without warning, Eliza threw herself towards Aaron and hugged him painfully tight, and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry-" she wailed, "I don't want you to go-" she screamed, "I never meant for this to happen!" she cried.

Aaron said nothing but let her ruin his shirt. _Oh well. It was only his father's._

But then their time was up and Eliza was forced from the room screaming her lungs off-

"LET ME GO WITH HIM!" and "PUT ME DOWN!" and "I HATE YOU ALL I HATE THE CAPITOL I HATE THIS DISTRICT I WANNA GO WITH HIM!"

Aaron cried.

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aaron morns a past friend and ponders life, whilst Haymitch is being stubborn because Effie tried to stop him drinking.

Aaron had never seen such luxuries, nonetheless on a train. Nor has he ever seen Angelica Schuyler so damn heartbroken. Which was to be suspected, she was leaving her family to be killed. She may as well considered herself an orphan... she'd never be seeing them again.

Once, an old woman that was selling lockets at The Hob told Aaron to have more positivity in life. He tried. But his parent's deaths stole any ounce of happiness in his soul. He ran to her, sobbing. She took him in for a short while. He grew attached to her. But she fell ill. She told him to find somewhere else to stay so he wouldn't fall ill as well.

He should've stayed. She had no one else to look after her.

He hoped she was happy in heaven, if there was such a place.

He kept the locket she gave her.

 

But now was not the time to think of old friends. Right now he had to worry about Effie and Haymitch and try to smile. He really did try to smile.

 _Talk less, smile more_. That was his life motto. It always worked for him.

A guard took him to his room. He kept a straight face, but smiled at the guard before he entered it.

It was nice.

 

Well, that was an understatement. Aaron had never seen anything like it, not even on the television that was turned on for the Hunger Games. It was marvelous. Absolutely gorgeous.

The walls were polished, the bed covers were made of pure silk, there was a giant screen in which you could display any type of scenery, and it was so spacious. Aaron could get very fit just by running around in circles.

There was a bar, and a what he quickly learned was a refrigerator, and something called a shower which seemed to be like a bath but standing up as the water automatically poured down onto you from some sort of pipe. He tried it, not even bothering to turn on the cold water, pressed a few buttons, and ended up smelling like lavender.

 _My mother's favourite_.

As the god forsaken memories of Aaron's mother come flooding back a knock sounds on the door.

"Aaron, supper!"

How can that woman be so cheerful?

Because she's not going to die, that's why.

He yelled a quick, "Okay" and hurriedly got dressed into something presentable. He didn't bother with his non-existent hair.

He stumbled out with a psychosomatic limp he never quite got the hang of and let Effie guide him to the table.

"Angelica is already there. You know, it's rather wonderful to have two blacks this year-"

Aaron felt his skin crawl.

_Talk less smile more._

"It is lovely to have someone of my own race travelling with me." It hurt him to say it, but he needed to get on Effie's good side.

 _Like race matters_.

At least she doesn't discriminate.

She led him towards the all-you-can-eat buffet which had a very dumbstruck Angelica staring at everything. Aaron stared as well.

Angelica's daze was broken when she heard Aaron approaching.

"Burr," she said.

"Miss Schuyler," he nodded curtly.

As Burr sat down Haymitch waltzed in- _literally_ \- and stood at the table.

"Effie tried to stop me drinking. Can you believe her?" he slurred.

Effie just humphed in frustration. 

But her smile returned to her face when she turned to us all and told us to eat-

"...you need the food!"

As if they didn't know that already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aaron watches the Reaping and a certain talkative guy in a ponytail catches his eye. Oh, also, he's in pajamas.

It had been so long since Aaron ever felt full. That being the result of living in district twelve of course.

After dinner he had gone back to his room and changed into pajamas but not actually gone to sleep. After the day's events how could he sleep?

He thought about the tips that Haymitch had given the two of them at dinner. He also kept in mind that Haymitch wasn't quite sober at the time. 

But not to soon later Effie came knocking on his door yelling "Let's go watch the Reaping for the other Districts!"

Sighing, he stood up and walked out, not bothering to change again.

Effie shot him a look of disapproval but said nothing.

She led him to another room with a television where Angelica was seated, also in her pajamas.

_Thank god._

Aaron took a place next to her, and stared at the black screen. Effie turned it on.

Aaron examined his competition closely. Not all them looked too interesting, but there was someone called George King who looked mildly psychotic in District 1, and another person is District 2 with atrocious hair but very smug by the name of Thomas Jefferson.  
A gorgeous girl by the name of Theodosia Prevost in District 4 caught his eye. George Washington in District 6 who, although quite built, looked very upset.  In District 8 a man by the name of Hercules Mulligan who looked like he could snap anyone in two, but also looked quite sad. A French man called Lafayette in District 5. He didn't pay attention to the rest (but there was a girl called Maria Lewis, she was gorgeous, but intimidating), but one man, about Aaron's age, caught his eye.

Alexander Hamilton in District 11. When his name was called he almost skipped to the podium. His hair was tied up into a bun, and a thing Aaron noted was that he wasn't black like the rest of District 11. Tanned, yes, but not dark like the typical District 11 citizen.

Also, when he was asked a yes or no question he rambled on for at least a minute, and he would have kept going if the Escort hadn't stopped him by asking if his parents were proud (why would they be?)... to which he responded:

_"I have none."_

And left it at that.

Aaron would be lying if he said he wasn't happy. Not because the the kid's parents were dead, of course, but because there's another orphan, to relate to. Aaron wondered how young Alexander was when his parents died.

And then came the District 12 reaping. Aaron watched as Effie called out the boys' names first instead of the other way around, and watched as he took to the stage slowly and watched as Angelica screamed for her sister and how Eliza's crying was heard throughout the whole rest of the Reaping. The reporters talked about Angelica's bravery. 

No one spoke about Aaron. Just a few words "a very handsome young man, his family must be proud".

They know nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're gonna have to expect short chapters from me, apologies.
> 
> Vote for which character you want to win in the games! Because I literally cannot decide!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's reaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Alexander's point of view at the Reaping... then I'll write for Aaron again. I'll probably swap between characters, otherwise the story would be boring as hell. Aaron is boring.  
> But he's easier to write for so--
> 
> Onward. :)

Alexander stared anxiously up at the podium, where the Escort was talking about history of Panem. He wasn't really listening. He just wanted the Reaping to start properly. He had entered the Tesserae many times, both set on surviving and making sure he got into the Games.

People would call him mad when he said he wanted to go. Maybe he was mad. He never was quite the same after his mother died, but he knew he wanted this, he wanted this more than anything, there was nothing else to live for except perhaps his writing, but even that (though he would not admit it) was beginning to bore him, as there wasn't much to write about. 

Sometimes he wrote to his deceased mother, occasionally a letter to a quite alive friend, but usually it was an essay (that would never be published) about how much he _hated_ the Capitol and the upper class in general. If not writing he was ranting his lungs out in the fields with other citizens. He wasn't sure if they even listened. He didn't care. He just loved the feeling, after talking for a long period of time without breathing, of taking a large gulp of air and tasting the smells of the farm.  
He always spoke outright, but if there were bad ears prying such as guards he had to keep his mouth shut to avoid a whipping. He did push the boundaries. Once he stole a small piece of fruit from the garden and pocketed it, somehow without anyone noticing. Well, there was a passerby who smiled at him and looked happy to see someone had managed it. Alexander was about to give her the fruit when a Guard walked by. The girl ran off.

So now Alexander stared at the Escort as they picked out a name from the girl's bowl.

"Sally Hemings!" they yelled.

Alexander looked around frantically, and saw a a girl- the same girl that smiled at him in the fields- walking up to the Podium with her head hung.  
So many emotions passed through his head all at once, but he didn't let them show. 

The Escort raised Sally's hand high and placed it down again when no one cheered.

"Men next!" the Escort exclaimed.

Alexander held his breath.

_Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf._

They reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Six sept huit neuf._

The Escort raised it higher and read out loud to everyone;

_Sept huit neuf-_

"Alexander Hamilton!"

Alexander pushed past the people in front of him and all but ran to the Podium, trying desperately to keep the smile off his face. He stood next to Sally, who looked so grim.

"Alexander!" said the Escort, "You seemed rather eager to leave. Are you excited for possible glory? A simple yes or no will do."

_F*ck yes or nos._

Alexander took a deep breath and began to talk freely in front of a crowd for once.

"I suppose I am excited, I mean going off to the Games is an exciting experience, not the killing part of course but seeing new things and all the wonderful technology I've heard rumours about. I'll get to write about the new and interesting things along the way- I love writing, and there's not much to write about here- it's an honour to be able to go to the Capitol and meet citizens of Panem even if I am not befriending anyone and will most likely have to fight them one way or another, but even so it will be a new and exciting experience that not many people get to have.

"I think this will also be beneficial to my health and such, so I do look forward to that and-"  
he stops for a moment.  
"To be completely honest with you I don't care if I die, I suppose I've just given up on surviving altogether after-"

The Escport interrupts Alexander, "How do you reckon your family feels? No doubt as excited as you are, yes?"

A pause.

Alexander gulps and turns his focus onto the ground. 

"I have none."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's the best I could do.  
> Vote for who you think should win the games! Have reasons!


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron can't sleep and Angelica is thinking.

Aaron lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He knew he ought to sleep but his racing mind wouldn't let him.

He couldn't stop thinking about Alexander. He talked too much. He would be killed instantly, he'd never survive. Perhaps if Aaron were to team up with Alexander...? He might just be able to keep Alex alive.

_Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead._

But Aaron doubted Alexander would want to team up with anyone. Though he did seem to love talking, Aaron noted that he also looked like someone who enjoyed solitude.

\--

Angelica was in a sour mood. Of course she was. She was a sassy person and she was being sent to kill people.

She hoped she didn't have to kill anyone. She didn't want to. She could imagine the tears in Eliza's eyes as Angelica stabbed someone- her poor sister would be traumatised.

Eliza had never watched the Hunger Games (but now, Angelica guessed, she might have to), she hated violence. Eliza was not much younger than Angelica but she was so... well, not naïve, she wasn't stupid, but innocent. Eliza wouldn't hurt a fly nor stand to see one hurt. That being the reason there were so many bugs in their house. When Peggy- the youngest sister- tried to stomp on a spider, Eliza almost cried.

_"Peggy, what are you doing?" Eliza poked out her head from her bedroom, "I heard stomping. Is everything alright?"_

_"There's a spider. It keeps scurrying away." Peggy said, searching the floor._

_Eliza's eyes widened in shock as Peggy stomped down on it, but it ran away again._

_"No Peggy! Stop it!" she ran forwards and pushed Peggy away, then bent down to pick up the spider_

_Angelica walked out of the room and glared at the younger sister._

_"You_ know _Eliza doesn't want to hurt them, Peggy!"_

_Eliza stood up again with visible tears in her eyes._

_"It's okay," she whispered to the spider, in which Eliza had managed to get on her hand, "I'll bring you outside."_

_Peggy crossed her arms like the stubborn girl she was and Angelica crossed her arms for a completely different reason._

_"I hate spiders," she said._

_"No reason to kill them-" Eliza walked back in, frowning._

So Angelica couldn't let Eliza go to the Games, she'd be killed within the first few minutes, Angelica needed to save her sister, even if it meant killing herself in the process.

_I love my sister more than anything in this life I will choose her happiness over mine every time._

\--

Aaron spent the night staring at the quietly ticking clock mounted on the wall, as though staring at it would make time go faster. Though it did make everything seem slower which he supposed was a good thing?

_Another day means another day closer to inevitable death._

What lovely thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, not much going on, not much to write about.  
> Btw I'm only able to get these out once everyday because they're pre-written. Once I run out I won't be posting as much.  
> Vote for who you want to win the Hunger Games!


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is tired, Haymitch is being roasted by Angelica, and Angelica doesn't wanna kill anyone.

Aaron did sleep eventually, apparently, because he was woken up by Effie announcing breakfast.

He contemplated ignoring her and staying in bed but he decided against it, she'd force him out anyway.

"I'll be out in a minute," he yelled, rolling (literally) out of bed. He stood up and stretched his arms, then walked over to the dresser to get clothes.

After changing, he exited the room and Effie walked with him to the dining room.

Angelica was already there, as always, but she was yelling at Haymitch.

_Great._

"Alright you two, behave!" Effie yelled. They ignored her.

"-if you're not going to help us then we'll report you or something to the Capitol and you'll be killed-"

"Hon pretty sure that's not how this works-"

"-and you're drunk all the time and I bet those other people died because you didn't help-"

Aaron stepped forwards in between the two, "Miss Schuyler, talk less. Mr. Abernathy, please help us? We are very set on surviving."

Angelica glared at Aaron as Haymitch crossed his arms.

"A very polite way of telling someone to shut up. I'm gonna use that now, kid," Haymitch smirked.

"Mr. Abernathy," Aaron looked at him with pleading eyes, but not too eager.

"Alright kid, no need to go on a last-name basis. Fine. I'll help ya if you don't interfere with my drinking."

"Alright. But at least try to stay sober enough to give us good advice."

Haymitch rolled his eyes, " _Fine._ Throw a knife at the wall."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ya heard me. I need to know if you can aim."

Angelica walked towards the table and picked up a knife. She examined it, tested it's weight, turned around and threw it.

"Nearly in the middle. You could do better. Burr, you try."

Aaron yanked the knife out of the wall and backed up. He raised it, concentrated on the centre, and threw it.

It landed just off where Angelica did.

"Not bad, but you need practice."

Aaron turned around to wonder why Effie wasn't freaking out about the wall, only to find out that she'd left.

"You can practice when we get to the Capitol. Until then ya don't interfere with my drinking, got that?" slurred Haymitch.

Angelica and Aaron nodded. Haymitch left the room, leaving Angelica and him alone for the first time.

"Miss Schuyler," he managed to put on a smile.

"Mr. Burr."

Without another word she left, leaving Aaron to contemplate life.

\--

Angelica slammed the door behind her and ran to her bed. She jumped onto it so she could cry into the pillow without disturbing anyone.

The realisation that she actually, probably, had to kill people dawned on her.

_I need to know if you can aim._

_Nearly in the middle._

_You can practise when we get to the Capitol._

She didn't want to kill anyone. She wouldn't kill anyone. She couldn't kill anyone.

_She will not kill anyone._


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're at the Capitol.  
> Aaron is a miner.  
> Alexander is a farmer.  
> Alexander is angry.  
> Alexander debates???

The train halted to a screech the next morning in the middle of breakfast. Angelica got up to look out the window.

“People are waving at us,” she said.

_They’re just excited to see us sent off to be killed._

“I guess they’re excited to us,” Aaron walked over to the same window and stared at all the happy Capitol people.

Haymitch crept up behind them, “Wave back. Smile. It’ll get you sponsors.”

_Talk less smile more._

Aaron did as he was told and waved slightly, managing a fake smile. The citizens cheered.

They soon were out of view and Haymitch pulled them back.

“Later, your stylists will make you look “pretty”. Do not resist, even if you don’t like what they’re doing to you.”

Aaron felt like he didn’t want to know what the stylists would do.

\--

“Okay, good news, this is the last one,” Aaron’s stylist ripped the wax off of his leg with the fabric, and Aaron gritted his teeth.

Another stylist walked over with tweezers and bent down to pull any stray hair from Aaron’s leg. They didn’t do anything to his head, thank god. They did complain a little, but then were overjoyed when they realised they didn’t actually have to do anything.

They finished up and draped a robe around him, which he gladly took to cover up his very much exposed body.

“You can go see Beth now.”

The stylists led Aaron to Beth’s office (he assumed Beth was the one who designed clothing), and told him to wait.

_Probably going to have to dress up as a coal miner._

After a few minutes, a woman in a purple and pink dress walked in.

“Hello,” she said, “My name’s Elizabeth Sanders. I’m head stylist.”

 “You’re here to make me look pretty,” Aaron stared at her.

“You could say that,” she smiles reassuringly, “Don’t worry, I won’t dress you up in anything too spectacular, as much as I’d love to. I might stick to the miner trend.”

_Great._

\--

The Chariot ride was boring. Angelica and Aaron simply stood side by side in casual miner uniforms, complete with hard hats and torches.

Aaron tried to smile, but he suspected it came out more as a grimace.

\--

Alexander’s district eleven costume was a simple farmer. He thought it rather dull and Sally didn’t say anything but Alexander noted that by the look on her face she really hated it too.

The audience cheered, President Snow talked, it was over in a flash.

So their Escort took them up to their rooms (they’re even bigger than they were on the train!), they rested, the Escort said “supper!” and they went out to eat.

As soon as their Mentor- Seeder- sat, people in red clothing and black lipstick walked out and placed food on the table.

They left without a word.

Alexander stared at them as they left, then asked, “Who are they?”

“Avox,” Seeder said simply, “They’re people who have been caught by the Capitol for rebelling. They have their tongues cut off so they can’t talk.”

Alexander winced at the idea of not being able to talk.

“But that’s horrible. I get President Snow for disliking people who rebel, but I don’t understand the purpose of enslaving them and cutting their tongues off. The ability to voice your mind is a gift for human kind not being able to use this gift is just horrific. And enslaving them too is simply ghastly-“

But Seeder had cut him off, “They’re not technically slaves. They are fed well and given breaks, they just can’t talk-“

“Yes but they’re not being paid, are they? It’s not their _job,_ they’re here against their wishes! They could be in their own district, with friends and family and they could be having the time of their lives but they’re here, serving for the Capitol? If I were to ever be President-“

“Alexander-“

“Which _yes_ I do understand is impossible, then I’d abolish all that nonsense and _hell_ I’d call off the Games!”

“Hamilton!”

Alexander fell silent and stared at his mentor.

“The Avox are here for a reason, because they rebelled. They brought this upon themselves.”

After a minute of awkward silence and staring, Alexander stood up and said; “You’ve been brainwashed. The Capitol has brainwashed you into thinking all of this is okay. Well it’s _not._ And I’m not hungry.”

And stormed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Alexander, I don't know how he talks or how to debate. Don't judge me ;-;  
> Also, is this being rushed?  
> Vote for who you want to win!


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Madison was always sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT KNOW THE SPECIFICS OF SCHIZOPHRENIA. I DO NOT KNOW HOW IT WORKS. I AM NOT A DOCTOR.  
> Thank you. :)

**WARNING - SCHIZOPHRENIA**  
**SUICIDAL THOUGHTS**  
**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE EITHER OF THESE THINGS**  
THANK YOU

James Madison always seemed to be sick. He was never sure why. Constant coughing and continuous headaches; the doctors always told him he simply had a cold, and that it would pass. It never did.

All of his life he's been living with people pitying him because of his coughing fits, and his inability to work efficiently. He could work efficiently! He was smart. He could make the best gadgets around. Yet everyone doubted him.

So, when he was chosen at the Reaping... he thought to himself; _Maybe this is the perfect opportunity to prove myself. Maybe I'll win, against all odds. Maybe I'll get better._

And now he was sleeping in a Capitol bed, in the Capitol, being trained to kill. Not saying that training had necessarily began yet, but... soon. He'll outsmart them all.

 

 

James was fifteen when the voices started. They were nothing to severe, just people in the back of his head trying to get him to make bad decisions.

_Drop the device._

_Yell at them._

_Steal._

When he was sixteen, they got more severe.

_He's annoying. Punch him._

_Hurt her._

_Smash the device._

At seventeen, it was non-stop voices, telling him to-

_jump of the bridge._

_kill yourself._

_kill them._

_kill them_

_KILL THEM_

They were always there. They didn't stop- why couldn't they just stop?

 

A week before Reaping Day, hallucinations began. They began as simple dots in the corner of his eye, but soon they began to shape into human like figures. They haunted him. Told him to do things. They never left.

What was wrong with him?

What was happening to him?

James told his brother, Ambrose, what was going on. Am looked out for him. Am held James when the hallucinations got worse.

 

James almost killed a man once. They were walking in opposite directions down the street. They bumped into each other. James fell to the ground.

The voices told him to hurt the man who dare knock him down. They were so strong, they were so loud-

the man was, thankfully, saved by a passerby.

 

Mostly, James managed to ignore these voices and hallucinations, except for one person… they weren’t really a person, as they were a part of his mind, but they were someone for James to talk to.

_Sup Jamie._

“Hello Charlie.”

_You’re off to the Hunger Games, eh?_

“Yeah.”

_Damn. You gonna be okay?_

“I don’t know Charlie. I’m smart, but… all I know is math and technology. And god knows what this arena will be like.”

_It’s okay, I can protect you, I’ll help!_

“But you’re in my head.”

_Dudn’t mean I can’t help._

“You know as much as I do though.”

_I’ll still help. Two minds are better than one, right?_

“Yeah, when there are actually two minds to work with. Technically we’re the same person.”

_That is true... but I’ll still be here, so you don’t get lonely, okay?_

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's actually thought that James may have had schizophrenia, so that's basically my headcannon  
> vote for who you think should win!


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back in Mr. Burr Sir's point of view, and it's time to train. And meet a certain guy in a ponytail.  
> 

"Today, we'll negotiate what we need to keep clear. After, I'll send you to train with the other tributes."

The three of them stepped through the elevator into a room with a banner that read: DISTRICT TWELVE

"...and otherwise, I'll be training you separately."

Aaron glanced at Haymitch quizzically, whereas Angelica stopped walking and glared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why?" she demanded.

"Say you have a secret weapon that-"

"I don't have any. Neither does Burr."

It was true, Aaron did not have any secret weapon, all he had was his ability to stay hungry for a long amount of time... he had gotten used to that after his parents died.

"Alright then. I'll train you together. Are either of you good with trapping?"

* * *

The three of them discussed things for a while- Aaron learned that Angelica was rather good with snares (Mr. Schuyler had taught her in case anything were to happen), Haymitch told them to steer clear of anything they're good at until the private session with the Gamemakers. It seemed simple enough, Aaron was good at keeping quiet (he had been told so by his peers, in a more rude fashion).

So, Haymitch took them to the training room where everyone else was. Aaron spotted Alexander Hamilton in the crowd, who he locked eyes with before walking towards the group. Haymitch left.

Angelica and him joined the group and stared intently at the person talking.

"We expect you to be on your best behaviour. This is when you can all train to save your lives. Maybe you could all take advantage of that."

The person talked for a little longer, then set them free.

Aaron decided not to go talk to Alexander first, but walked over to the plant identifying station with Angelica (Haymitch told them to stick together).

"Pretty sure that's poisonous. No.. or is that..? No, that's poisonous. Yeah."

Aaron listened to Angelica attempting to work out what was potential danger and what was edible, not really thinking of anything. Just kind of staring off into space. Until...

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

Aaron turned around as fast as lightning and looked at the slightly taller man. _Slightly taller_. Not by much.

Instead of just saying 'Yes, I am that man' he panicked and said;

"That depends, who's asking?"

"Oh well sure- I'm Alexander Hamilton- I'm at your service, sir- I've been looking forward to meeting you ever since I saw you at the reaping, I don't know why, but you just seemed so intriguing? You don't seem to talk much and you look like someone who could actually win, and you're from District 12 and I'm from eleven so I kinda feel like we're on the same page here with being poor, not that I'm saying you must be poor! I mean you could be rich for all I know, well- rich by District 12 standards of course-"

"Alexander."

"And I saw your look of shock when that girl- Elizabeth, was it?- was called to the stage and your look of horror when Miss. Schuyler over there volunteered, and it seemed like you knew them-"

"Alexander."

"But I know you're not related, unless you're like cousins or something but I doubt that, and when I examined the crowd no one seemed to care about you and I-"

" _Alexander_."

The man stopped and stared at Aaron, then after a few seconds of silence-

"I wanted to ask why no one seemed to care about you."

Aaron hesitated, wondering if he could actually trust Alexander.

_Of course you can._

"I have no family, nor friends except Eliza."

To Aaron's surprise, Alexander's eyes lit up.

"You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan! God, I wish there was a wa-"

"Alexander!" Aaron cupped his hand over Alexander's mouth, "Saying that sort of thing might be fine in your district, but not here in the Capitol."

Alexander looked at Aaron quizzically. Aaron sighed, "I mean, wishing for another rebellion here is not exactly the best decision. There already has been one and look where that landed everyone. I will not lie in saying I wish we could fight against President Snow, but save that sort of thing for if you go home."

Aaron took his hand off Alexander's mouth, and he heard someone gasp behind him.

He turned around and saw Angelica staring at Alexander, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Well, that's a turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, at the start there are lines copied straight from the book, I do what I want.
> 
> FITE ME!!!11!!!111!!!!!1111!1
> 
> also I should point out this is the 73rd Annual Hunger Games... the year before Katniss and Peeta, so if, IF, I were to ever make a sequel it would most likely include Katniss and Peeta and the revolution.
> 
> AND I've run out of pre-written chapters, so I won't be posting as often probably... I'll try to post once a day but there will be a day when I'll get bored of this and stop writing it.  
> So, sorry in advance.
> 
> Vote for who you want to win!


	10. Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish today's chapter so here's poor James Madison instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it is my drawing  
> 


	11. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't flirt with people who are probably gonna die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. my writing's gone a bit EH since yesterday and I dunno why but I'll live?  
> if this is late and it's not out by the time I'm writing it on the 18th (17th for Americans I think) then I'm very sorry, writer's block does wonders
> 
> yes, lyrics from the musical, I know, don't kill me
> 
> please
> 
> oh also a lot of perspective changes in this

Having a crush on someone who's probably about to be killed in an arena is probably not the best idea.

Angelica stared at Alexander and felt the slow rising blush on her face (which she hoped was hidden by her dark appearance).

"Miss. Schuyler!" he walked over to Angelica and held out his hand, "Alexander Hamilton."

Angelica raised an eyebrow at him, wondering  _why the actual hell is he so... energetic?_

She took his outstretched hand and he shook it, smiling broadly.

"Angelica Schuyler," she said, as though he didn't know that already.

"Pleasure!"

What?

* * *

Angelica and Alexander talked for a while whilst Aaron was now having his turn on the plant identifying thing.

It was just an ordinary discussion, like the difference between 12 and 11, until...

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied," Alexander looked down slightly at Angelica, who felt her cheeks heating up again.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself!" she exclaimed as loudly as she could without Aaron, or anyone else, hearing.

"You're like me..." he paused, as if thinking for a moment, "I'm never satisfied." 

Was he flirting?  _Is he flirting?_

"Is that right?" Angelica laughed nervously.

"I have never been satisfied."

  _He's goddamn flirting._

Their conversation was interrupted by someone yelling at the top of their lungs. But it wasn't angry.

"yO I'M JOHN LAURENS IN THE PLACE TO BE-"

"What is he doing?" Aaron walked up behind Angelica and Alexander, his brows furrowed.

Angelica crossed her arms, "Being stupid."

* * *

 

Alexander knew he liked both genders, he knew this because he had had numerous minor crushes on males as well as females. He also knew there was once a term for it but that didn't matter.

Now, Alexander was staring at this golden ray of sunshine who was probably an angel who was screaming at the top of his lungs in a beautiful fashion.

He contemplated walking over towards Probably An Angel and he had a silent battle with himself whilst the other two A's were just annoyed.

_Introduce yourself._

_No, he'll think I'm weird._

_But he might not._

_But he might._

This went on for a minute or so and eventually Alexander's legs just started walking  _completely to their own accord. Definitely._

So, Alexander speed-walked to Probably An Angel and once he had Probably An Angel's attention he stuck out his hand.

"Alexander Hamilton, District 11. You're John Laurens?"

The other man raised his eyebrows. Then he took Alexander's hand slowly and shook it, "That's me, District 7," he looked at Alex with an amused grin. Then,

"Ya know you really shouldn't befriend someone in a room where we're trained to kill each other. But I watched you at the Reaping and I like you, I guess. Talk a little too much and a bit too fast but ya know-"

"Your use of "you know" was completely unnecessary Laurens," Alexander withdrew his hand and stood up straighter to the taller man, "I watched you at the Reaping as well, you have an interesting story."

"Why a-thank you, Hamilton! It's really not though."

"But it is! The fact that your father would re-marry so soon? It's scandalous."

"I wouldn't call it a scandal, but it was a bit upsetting to my siblings and I."

"But your father's cruelty towards you-"

"Is no big deal," John offered a smile that looked slightly forced, "I just wanted to announce his failure at a father before I go off to fight. To see his reaction, ya know? He didn't even come say bye to me, good riddance if ya ask me. Speaking of family, if ya don't mind me asking, what happened to your family? You mentioned you're an orphan."

Alexander hesitated for a second, "Well.." he took a deep breath, "When I was ten my father split because I was an illegitimate child, then two years later my mother and I were bed-ridden with Yellow Fever... I recovered but she..." a gulp, "she passed. Then I moved in with my cousin, who committed suicide, then my brother tried to run from the District but was caught, and.. I've been alone ever since."

John's eyes almost looked tearful. Almost.

"I'm so sorry, Hamilton."

Alexander simply shrugged, "I am in no need of pity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone ever have trouble not singing lyrics in Ham fanfictions? like as I was typing I was singing in my head the whole time
> 
> quick note, if you're for some reason wondering why I don't swear because I mean you'd expect them to it's because I guess the fear my parents will find this? or anyone I know will find this?  
> so, like  
> nOPE  
> I'll just act innocent  
> completely innocent  
> I wrote this very quickly before going to bed so sorry if it looks rushed (because it was)  
> also very sorry for cutting off abruptly  
> vote for who you want to win!


	12. Author's Note

I'm going to start posting a lot less, the reason being writer's block is 24/7 for me. I'll try and post every day, if not, every second. 

 

I am not a good writer. I lose interest in everything I write. 

The only form of art I am capable of doing daily is drawing. I enjoy drawing.

writing is a chore to me.

 

hope you can understand


	13. Drawing 2

Have another drawing whilst I ~~angrily~~   calmly type out another chapter


	14. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Madison meet, John and Burr meet, they are all judged by the judges
> 
> ft. and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starts off with Jefferson, then switches back to Burr. I try and keep it as Burr as possible, as he's easy to write, but I get bored
> 
>  
> 
> because Burr is so boring

James Madison approached the station Thomas was at and began examining the bow located there. The boy looked weak, and young. At first Thomas thought nothing of the boy.

But then James picked up the bow and fired it at the target.

_Right in the middle._

Needless to say, Thomas was impressed. No one else he'd seen so far had hit right smack in the middle. After fighting with himself in his head for a few seconds, Thomas approached James.

"You're good with a bow and arrow, huh?" Thomas said, with a slight smirk and his head cocked to the side.

The boy turned around quickly and looked at Thomas. The kid seemed intimidated.

"Uh," he gulped, "Yeah."

_Well._

The boy sounded a lot older than he looked. Perhaps he wasn't as young as Thomas had originally thought. Maybe he was just really short for his age.

Thomas decided to introduce himself. What harm could it do?

He held out his hand, "Name's Thomas Jefferson," he said, still smirking.

"James Madison," the boy shook Thomas' hand weakly, hesitantly. Poor guy looked sick.

Then they were interrupted by a man screaming an introduction at the top of his lungs.  _John Laurens_.

Ah, yes, the kid who insulted his own father before leaving. Both Thomas and James watched with mild second-hand embarrassment. Then a man with dark hair in a ponytail approached and held out his hand. The room was small enough for Thomas to hear what was going on, mostly.

 _Alexander Hamilton._ That guy who talked for a whole two minutes at the Reaping.

They introduced themselves to each other and they expressed pity to each other and John followed Alexander back to where Alexander originally was where the guy from District 12 was standing there like he was going sink into the Earth.

* * *

_What the hell Alexander._

_You don't just go around introducing yourself to people who will most probably die._

Alexander walked back over to Aaron with John Laurens at his side, who was for some reason smiling. 

Once the two of them reached Aaron, John introduced himself.

"John Laurens," he reached out his hand and Aaron took it to be polite.

"Aaron Burr," Aaron did his best to smile.

So eventually Laurens left and Alexander left and Angelica and Aaron trained a bit more (Aaron proved himself atrocious with a bow and arrow) and they left.

The days passed as normal, they trained, they met other tributes, etc. It was an interesting bunch. The man from District 8, Hercules Mulligan, was a tailor's apprentice and actually a really good guy. But, he was too loud for Aaron's liking. There was also Lafayette in District 5 (who had an atrociously long name, and an accent) who quickly befriended Alexander (who hadn't stop following Burr everywhere). Mulligan then joined that group and Alexander convinced John to join them. They eventually stopped following Burr.

Angelica and Burr stuck together as instructed, they avoided what they were good at, it was actually going pretty well for them.

Then, it was time for the private meeting with the judges. And Burr was, though he would not admit it, terrified. He had no special skills, the only thing he could manage was plant identification and that's only because Alexander helped him (for god knows what reason). And he wasn't even  _good_ at it.

 

Now the first district member had gone in to be judged. Alexander sat two seats away from Aaron, Sally Hemings in the middle and Angelica on the end.

Alexander attempted to have conversations with Aaron across Sally but Aaron was tuning him out and just really focusing on breathing. Eventually Alexander just gave up and leaned back, closing his eyes. He looked asleep. Aaron really hoped he wasn't asleep.

Eventually it got to Alexander's turn.

"Alexander Hamilton," the voice over the loudspeaker announced.

He got up and left leaving Sally, Aaron, and Angelica the last one's left. Alexander was in there quite a while, but he eventually returned looking confident with himself, then it was Sally's turn. Aaron and Angelica were the only ones left.

Sally wasn't in there nearly as long as Alexander, Aaron had seen her in training and she wasn't very good at anything.

When she returned after a few minutes of very uncomfortable silence, Aaron stood up slowly and attempted to take deep breaths.

_It's okay. You'll be fine._

 

 He entered the room. The judges weren't looking at him. They didn't even acknowledge him.

_Oh thank god._

Aaron walked straight towards the plant identifying station. He identified most of them perfectly with a few mishaps, but this time he got Nightlock right. He had kept getting confused and Alexander had yelled at him for messing up, 

_"NO Burr! That's Nightlock- not a blueberry! Burr!"_

He then moved on to the climbing station which Aaron had found he was  _okay_ at. He climbed to the top in a few minutes, then climbed down and jumped off at the last rope, thing.

Aaron decided that was all he could really do and waited for the judges- pretty sure they were Gamekeepers, actually- to dismiss him. One of them did as soon as they noticed he wasn't doing anything.

And he left. Angelica stood up and walked past him, and that was that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened  
> not a very good chapter I don't think
> 
> vote for who you think should win!


	15. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scores and interviews and sadness, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit... blegh. A primary school kid could've written this.
> 
> there is a Peeta situation with Alexander in this  
> has a crush in the arena  
> crush will probably die
> 
> ya know

 "So, how'd it go?" Haymtich asked Angelica as soon as she walked into the room. Effie and Haymitch had been discussing their thing, whilst Aaron was having a silent panic attack.

Angelica shrugged, "Fine, I guess. I just shot arrows and climbed things. A bit of plant identification too."

Haymitch simply nodded, then, "Aaron, how about you?"

He shrugged as well, "Same as Miss Schuyler. But I avoided the bow and arrow."

Haymitch hummed in response, then turned back to Effie to continue their earlier conversation.

Angelica dismissed herself, and Aaron followed her. He really just wanted to sleep.

* * *

To soon, Effie was knocking on Aaron's door (he'd lost count how many times she had done so) announcing that they had to watch the scores of other tributes.

_Already?_

He exited the room and followed her back into the lounge room, where Angelica was already sitting.

The television turned on and began to play.

He only really paid attention to the people he knew, and who looked like competition.

The scores weren't particularly spectacular, except for the guy in District 1, George King, who got a ten.

It got to Alexander's turn and Aaron leaned forward, but the score wasn't anything special. A six.

Then it was Aaron's turn- a five, which he supposed wasn't too bad. It was the average.

Angelica got a seven, which was pretty good for District 12.

* * *

 

It was getting closer to interviews. Aaron was stressed, Angelica was freaking out ("What if they don't like me? Will the Gamekeepers kill me in the arena? What happens if I give a bad impression? I can't be nice. I'm not nice. I'm sassy."), and Effie was just really trying to teach her how to wear high-heels. Haymitch was talking to Aaron about how the Capitol acts and what the Capitol likes. 

He said to smile, and don't talk unless spoken to.

Aaron summarised it back to Haymitch with four simple words.

"Talk less, smile more."

A simple nod in response.

* * *

It was interview day. Their costumes were simple. Aaron was in a dark blue vest with black tracksuits pants and slightly pointed shoes. Angelica wore a light pink dress that went really well with her dark figure, it made her stand out. She did look pretty.

Soon it was Sally Heming's turn after a long, long while of waiting and panicking and watching other tributes. Alexander was muttering to himself, which Aaron assumed was a script of sorts (Alexander was also wearing a vest, but light brown. It looked good nonetheless).

Sally had a short interview, and she returned. Alexander's head shot up and for a second- a fraction of a second- Aaron swore he saw fear in his eyes. But it disappeared as quick as it came.

"Alexander Hamilton!" was called out by Caesar, and he walked out, with perfect posture.

This time Aaron really payed attention to the interview.

 "So, Alexander, when you were called at the reaping, you talked for about... two minutes, and then you were asked a question about your family, yes?"

"Yes," Alexander puts on a fake smile.

"And then you said- and this is a real tearjerker for a lot of us I think- you said "I have none"."

The audience awws quietly.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you be able to tell us about how your family was?"

Alexander clearly did mind, but he responded anyway. Why?

"That's kind of hard to say, Caesar..." ah, the 'using people's names when talking to them' trick, "Uh, I was born an illegitimate child, and my father being a man of honour and debt-ridden, he left when I was ten. Then... my mother and I got very sick one year, we got Yellow Fever..."

The audience awws again, louder.

"I got better but... she did not. I had a brother, also of illegitimate birth, but he tried to run away from the District."

It is silent.

"He got caught. I've never seen him since."

Caesar hums slightly, then, "I'm very sorry about that. An awful thing, to lose your family. Have you got anyone special at home? A girlfriend?"

Alexander shakes his head, "No, I am very much single."

Someone in the audience whistles. The rest laugh.

Caesar crosses his legs, still with that stupid smile on his face, "I don't believe it. With a face as handsome as yours?"

He had done this with other tributes too, asked about a significant other, and if they were single he'd compliment them.

Alexander shrugged, "I haven't met anyone. Well..."

"Well?"

The audience laughs again.

Alexander does too, but it looks forced, " _Well-_ I have a crush on someone..."

Caesar cuts in, "Okay, here's what you'll do. You win, you go home-"

"I'm sorry Caesar but I'm afraid winning won't help me."

"Why ever not?"

There is silence in the room. Alexander hesitates.

Then...

"They're competing as well."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is way too short considering the time it took me to write it
> 
> writer's block does wonders
> 
> sorry
> 
> Vote for who you want to win!


	16. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interviews, and Burr is...
> 
>  
> 
> well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is also a bit eh
> 
> I'm writing this in my room sitting on my bed after a whole day of family reunion, so
> 
> there's my excuse
> 
>  
> 
> A L S O I know with Angelica's situation I'm kinda copying Katniss but I am trying to make her as not-Katniss as possible. Very sorry that I had to copy a few things directly from the movie here. No word-for-word, but still

**PANIC ATTACK WARNING  
YOU'LL KNOW IT WHEN YOU SEE IT**

* * *

**  
** Eliza and Peggy stared at the screen intently. It was now Angelica's turn for the interview. She walked on stage and cheers erupted from the audience.

She sat down on the chair, and Caesar began straight away.

"Angelica, Angelica... your bravery at the Reaping, volunteering for your sister. That was a truly heartbreaking moment for us all."

Angelica simply smiled in return, then, "Anything for my little sister."

The audience awwed.

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes, the youngest, Peggy."

"Mm," Caesar crossed his legs and looked thoughtfully at Angelica, "Tell me, what are some things that are different here than in District 12?"

"Well," Angelica seems actually in deep thought for a second, but Eliza knows it's fake, "The food is excellent."

The audience laughs, as does Caesar.

"And what dish do you like the most?"

"Honestly? I'm in love with the cheesecake."

The audience laughs again, and Caesar uncrosses his legs.

"Oh, same! It's incredible, isn't it?"

They then proceed to talk about their favourite foods for a little while. Eliza felt her mouth watering the whole time and a sudden stupid desire to run to the Capitol simply for the food.

After their ravings about food were over, Caesar looked at Angelica carefully and rested his chin on his hand, which was leaning on the arm of the chair.

"Did your sisters come to visit you after the Reaping?"

"Yes, of course."

"What did you say to them?"

"I said... I said I'd do my best to..."

"To win?"

"To win."

And that was that. Eliza tearfully stared at the screen as Angelica shook Caesar's hand and walked off, and she got even more emotional when Aaron walked on. Peggy just scowled. Eliza slapped her on the arm.

* * *

 

Aaron walked on with what he hoped was a good posture. He walked on with a straight face, but smiled when he sat down across from Caesar.

_Talk less, smile more._

"Aaron! How are you?"

_Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for._

"I am well, thank you Caesar. You?"

_Fools who run their mouths off,  
_

"I'm very good, thank you Aaron," Caesar smiled brightly.

_...wind up **dead.**_

"Good to hear Caesar," Aaron decided he was going to use Caesar's name in sentences as much as possible, to seem formal, to seem polite. 

_Alexander's going to die isn't he? If he keeps at it the way he is..._

"Tell me, how did your family react when you were Reaped?"

Of course, the first question...

_Alexander doesn't deserve to die._

"I'm afraid I am on the same boat as Alexander, my whole family has passed."

_He's a good man._

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

He didn't sound sorry.

_He just talks..._

"Now, tell me-"

Aaron answered the questions accordingly. He smiled, he didn't talk too much.

Caesar shook his hand and Aaron walked off, he then began to run to District 12's floor. A panic attack was slowly on the rise.

He burst into the elevator and pressed his floor button at least ten times in two seconds, then leaned against the wall and ran a hand over his bald head.

_Alexander's going to die_

_he won't stop talking_

_why won't Alexander stop talking?_

_why did he want to compete so bad?_

_is Alexander secretly a psychopath?_

_is Alexander mad?_

_he's probably mad_

_Why am I here? Why is anyone here? How did this happen?_

_These last few days happened so fast_

_I don't remember_

_I don't remember anything_

_I can't breathe_

_I can't think_

_I can't breathe_

_I need help_

_I need to collapse_

_hurry up elevator- why won't Alexander stop talking?_

_I can't breathe, my head is spinning_

 

**_"Aaron, you are strong. I believe in you. Make us proud."_ **

**_"We're here for you Aaron."_ **

**_"We'll always be here in your heart."_ **

**_"Do not fret my child."_ **

**_"Everything will be alright."_ **

**_"Remember, Aaron-"_ **

**_"Smile."_ **

_  
_ He collapsed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can imagine Angelica really liking cheesecake.
> 
> I am going to try make the chapters longer, but no promises. I can't write long things, full stop.
> 
> Again, VERY SORRY for copying things from the movie, I didn't know what else to do for Angelica's interview. Please forgive me ;-; I hate plagiarism as much as the next guy so
> 
> Vote for who you want to win!


	17. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The arena is the same as the 74 HG because I wouldn't be able to write anything else okay don't murder me ;0;

"Burr! Burr, are you alright?"

Slowly, Aaron's vision returned to him. He squinted at the face hovering over him. His back really hurt...

"Burr. I found you unconscious in the elevator. Are you alright? What happened?"

Alexander's hair was untied from the ponytail it was usually in. He must have taken it out after the interview.

"I don't..." Aaron's voice was raspy and unsure, "I had a panic attack..."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Burr- can you walk? Do you want me to help you to your floor?"

"No..." slowly, Aaron stood with the help of Alexander. He took a step and fell back down again, dizzy, "Yes..."

"Okay. You can lean on me. I'll explain what happened."

How did he end up unconscious? None of his panic attacks were ever that bad. What had even caused it? He was just thinking... no, he was thinking too much.

Alexander took Aaron up to District 12's floor. Aaron was pretty sure tributes from other Districts going to a floor that wasn't their own was not allowed, but he couldn't care less.

"What is he doing here?" Angelica stood with a hand on her hip, staring at Alexander.

"I found Mr. Burr sir" Aaron wished Alexander would stop calling him that, "...in the elevator, passed out. He said he had a panic attack. I'm helping him walk."

At that, Aaron stood up straighter and stopped leaning on Alexander, "Thank you, Alexander. I can walk on my own now-"

"Do you need water? I can get you some water."

"I'm fine Alexander. Thank you. Go back to your floor."

So Alexander left, and Angelica was standing with her arms crossed, staring at Aaron.

"You had a panic attack? You fell unconscious from a panic attack? What the hell happened?"

"I was thinking too much."

"What about?"

"I'd rather keep that to myself, Miss Schuyler," the words came out harsher than intended.

Angelica simply rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Haymitch and Effie are waiting in the dining room. You missed the first meal."

How long was he unconscious for?

Aaron followed Angelica to the dining room, where Haymitch and Effie were indeed sitting.

"Nice of you to join us!" Effie exclaimed, still bearing that smile.

He sat down, picked up a knife and fork, but he didn't start eating.

"I was just giving Angelica advice. I trust you'd want the same," Haymitch said.

"Of course," Aaron nodded his head.

"Alright. So. When you're up in the arena, do not,  _do not_ risk it by going in for supplies. Turn around and run, get as far away from everyone as possible. Find water."

"Then what?" Angelica asked, her head tilted to the side.

 "Don't die."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Wow, you're a _great_ help, Haymitch," Angelica rolled her eyes and took a bite of the chicken.

_The games were going to begin tomorrow._

* * *

 Aaron stood in his new outfit, waiting for the timer to start.

He had gotten no sleep the night before. He was terrfified, absolutely terrified of what was to come. He'd probably endure a slow painful death- if not that then his head would be bashed in by George King.

"Move around, see how it feels," Beth instructed. 

Aaron did just that, and did a few tuck-jumps, as well as moving his arms in circles.

"It feels fine, fits perfectly," he said, bluntly.

"Good. It'll keep you warm enough in the arena. It'll get cold at night."

"What'll the arena be like?"

"I don't know. No one except the Gamekeepers know, not even President Snow. And even if I did know I couldn't tell you, could I?"

"I suppose not."

The countdown begun. Aaron could feel another panic attack coming along, he hoped it wouldn't be as bad as the last one.

"Remember what your Mentor told you, whatever he said. Do that. Do that and you'll be able to survive the first day at least."

_Great, thanks._

"Okay."

"Good. Now, step in that tube. Don't hop off too early or you'll be shot into the sky."

Aaron did as he was told, and stepped inside the see-through elevator.

The door closed.

"Good luck," Beth said, doing a thumbs up.

3 seconds.

**_"We believe in you Aaron..."_ **

2 seconds.

**_"You'll grow to do wonderful things..."_ **

1 second.

**_"Smile more, son."_ **

The elevator slowly starts to lift. Aaron could see Beth smiling up at him, it looked so fake.

_May the odds be ever in your favour._

Aaron glanced around at the arena- a forest. 

After searching frantically, Aaron found Alexander two pedalstools away. Aaron had never seen him look so terrified- but determined at the same time.

10 seconds.

Turn and run.

9 seconds.

Get as far away from everyone else as possible.

8 seconds.

Find Angelica? No.

7 seconds.

Team up with Alexander? No.

6 seconds.

Form any sort of ally? No.

5 seconds.

Turn and run.

4 seconds.

Find water.

3 seconds.

Find food.

2 seconds. 

Die less.

1 second.

Survive more.

The alarm sounded, and everyone leaped off.

Despite the temptation, Aaron turned, and ran.

A cannon had already gone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO (I'm John Laurens in the place to be)
> 
> I need ideas for death scenes  
> Just gimme  
> I already have one planned out and it's kinda sad bUT I NEED MOOOORE  
> that cannon was John Adams btw because f him
> 
> Vote for who you think should win! Like seriously please do I need the votes my favourite character isn't winning


	18. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one write without using so many 'and's

Alexander sprinted towards John, who was already being handled by the guy in District 10- James Reynolds.

Alex leaped onto James' back, pushing all his body weight into him so he crumbled, and John escaped. Alexander stood up, snatched John's hand and ran towards the forest.

"Go find somewhere to hide, I'll find Laf and Mulligan!"

Mulligan had proposed they form an alliance. He said _'if we're going to die we might as well die together. I mean none of us would kill each other right?'_

So that's what they were doing.

Alexander scanned the area frantically for either Lafayette or Mulligan (Mulligan had also demanded they  _do not_ call him Hercules, or he would end them in a figurative sense) (but they could call him Herc), but instead of him finding them they found him and Laf hug tackled him.

"Mon ami, we must go. Where is John?" Lafayette grabbed Alex's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"John's in the forest, I told him to hide."

"Which direction?"

Alexander pointed in the general direction John ran, "Over there somewhere."

They all ran in that direction, and eventually they all found John hiding behind a bush.

John stood up, adjusting his hair tie, "Did you get any supplies?"

Mulligan held up two backpacks, smirking. 

"Did you kill anyone?" Alexander snatched one of them and sat down to open, looking to see if there was anything useful.

"No, but I got close to it. He tackled me first and was swingin' a knife at me. I think I cut his arm a bit though."

"Good. We should refrain from killing intentionally, only for self-defence."

"Sounds like a plan." 

Alexander held up a string of rope and an empty water bottle, "What's in the other pack?"

Mulligan unzipped it and held up the same thing.

John crossed his arms, "We could take turns drinking from the bottles, as long as we clean the thing you drink from. What would the ropes be useful for?"

"Setting traps?" Laf suggested.

Alex stuffed the things back in their pack and stood up, handing it back to Mulligan.

"Even if it doesn't come to use, it's something other tributes might not have. We have favourable position."

Mulligan threw the packs over his shoulders and they all set off to find food.

* * *

With slight hesitation and a billion words going through his head all at once, Madison ran away. It was not what his Mentor instructed, it was not what everyone else had done, but Madison was terrified of what could happen to him if he joined the bloodbath. So he ran. Already the voices were kicking in-

_Go back._

He was seeing animals, just out the corner of his eyes. He wasn't sure if they were real or a part of his mind- he assume they were fake.

James wasn't quite sure how long he was running for, but he was damn exhausted by the time he stopped for a breather.

He leaned against the tree, wheezing, hoping no one would find him in this state- he hoped no one would find him at all, ever.

It was quickly approaching night. A few cannons had gone off while he was resting. He decided to stay there for the night.

James checked his surroundings, making sure nothing could give him away, and sat down, curled up into a little ball.

The sky lit up and played that fallen tributes song and listed the ones that died.

_John Adams_

_Abigail Smith_

_Dolley Payne Todd_

Oh. Dolley was the other tribute for District 3. James was on his own. They had talked before, Dolley was a good person. She didn't really agree with everything the Capitol was doing, James wondered if the Gamekeepers killed her on purpose because they heard what she said.

Despite his racing mind and the hallucinations and the voices, James eventually fell asleep after three hours of staring at nothing.

* * *

 

Thomas had managed to get supplies at the bloodbath. He had an advantage; being from District 2. e had training, his parents taught him how to steal things without being caught. He didn't even hurt anyone, just took two packs and ran.

Thomas didn't stop walking after it got dark. He figured if he wanted to win, or even have a chance of winning, he'd need as many supplies as possible before he rested.

So he walked. And walked. 

He came across a tree that looked good for a slight break, just to rest his legs after four hours straight of walking.

Thomas walked over to it, and made to sit down, but he tripped over something and fell onto his knees. That something jumped and got to it's feet- oh.

Thomas stood and stared James Madison in the face. He mustn't have seen him in the dark...

"Thomas," said James, panting probably from fright.

"James," Thomas replied blandly.

After a few moments of silence, James straightened up properly and crossed his arms. 

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

This took Thomas off-guard. With a raised eyebrow he replied, "Why should I?"

"I can't defend myself. You're obviously stronger than me. And isn't killing what the games is about?"

"Yeah, but you're a good guy. Just because I can kill you doesn't mean I'm gonna."

Another moment of awkward silence.

_What if we formed an alliance? We'd both have a better chance of winning. And he's not a dangerous guy. And I wouldn't kill him..._

"Do you want to form an alliance?"

"I-huh-you-what?!" James spluttered, shocked.

"I want to form an alliance."

"With me?"

"Why not?"

James hesitated. He bit his lip and stared Thomas in the eyes.

"Okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I get an editor? I feel like I should get an editor. Do any of you wanna edit for me?  
> Keep in mind I've never had an editor so it'll be really confusing and nerve wracking to me.  
> Vote for who you think should win!  
> My favourite character isn't leading!  
> I'm very sad!


	19. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really weird and complicated version of 'Wait For It'.  
> Train of thought.
> 
> Also George Washington, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to @BedeliasBitch for editing this chapter! Truly! Thank you!  
> I welcome you to a new instalment of: The Author Uses Too Many Commas

 

Aaron was so, very relieved when no one he knew had died. Well, he guess he knew them all, but not as well as he knew some of the others. John Adams- he didn’t care, the man was a douche anyways. Abigail- he didn’t know her too much, but she seemed alright, despite spending so much time around John Adams. Dolley had seemed nice- he was sad to see her picture in the sky, but she was too nice to kill, and he knew it was bound to happen, perhaps it was better that it was sooner than later. She had spoken against the Capitol the few times that Aaron engaged in conversation with her- someone must have heard her, and she paid the price.

Aaron wanted to find Alexander, to form an alliance with him. He wanted Alexander to survive more than he himself wanted to. Alexander had a chance of changing things, something he couldn’t do. Aaron knew that Alexander was a spark that could ignite a flame throughout the districts if he won.

Now, he lay staring at the night sky without any intention of sleeping, someone might find him. He was alone and defenseless. But if he died, he couldn’t help Alexander advance further in the games. They had both made it through one day, they just needed to survive as long as possible. Hopefully to the end. He had his doubts though. He himself was from District 12, Alex one that wasn’t much better, and he was so tiny. On his own, there was no way that Alexander could win, even then, they’d probably both be killed.

His thoughts drifted to how he might die. Perhaps he would be stabbed. Or perhaps it would be more natural: overexposure, starvation or dehydration. Personally, he’d rather die by stab wound, it was quicker. Everyone he loved had died slowly and painfully. He didn’t want that. He knew he would die though, he had nothing to help him. He had run away from the Cornucopia rather than towards it. He knew that Mulligan had snagged two packs from the Cornucopia, and he wondered if Mulligan would want to form an alliance. He wasn’t sure, but all bets were against it. Who would want to form an alliance with him? He was known to ‘talk less, smile more’. He was quiet and not a fighter, he waited for it. Went with the flow. He’d do anything to protect his family’s legacy.

Legacy.

What is a legacy?

Another way of living in the past, or learning from it? Or perhaps, is it building something for the future, that you never lay your eyes on? Like planting seeds in a garden and dying the next day, your family may take care of the tree but you yourself would not see it grow big and strong, and if no one looks after it, it withers and there is no tree, there is no life, just a broken seed stuck in the ground that eventually turns into dirt and becomes one with the Earth. It's in the past, no one sees it, no one mentions it, like nothing happened.  
The Burr's were a respected family in District 12, they dated back a long time, some said perhaps before the Hunger Games existed.  
When Aaron's parents died, they left no instructions, just a legacy to protect.

 _Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints,_  as Aaron's father used to say. _It takes and it takes and it takes and we keep living anyway, we rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes._

 What is the point of the Hunger Games?

Entertainment? Well, of course, but it's horrible. They're all sick in the head, they enjoy watching people be killed, they enjoy murder. What Aaron could never understand was someone could possible find any entertainment in the Games.

"The Games". Like it's a disease. People mention it on the street and everyone recoils in fear, like cancer. It doesn't stop killing and killing and it's unstoppable. Why did it happen? Because of a war? A war that could simply be though of as fight for land, for rights?

It's disgusting, everything the Capitol has done to innocent people, people who only want freedom. Why?

Why must President Snow be so cruel, so horrible? Nothing but a speck of dust in the universe yet so very powerful. 

Twenty-four people every year get chosen to fight to the death, and every year only one remains. One person, as unsignificant as everyone else but they wield all the power, just for a moment. And then they're back at home with their luxuries.

Aaron's train of thought was interrupted by a cannon in the distance. He hoped, he prayed it wouldn't be Alexander, or anyone else he considered somewhat of a friend.

Or Theodosia _. Theodosia._

Such a beautiful woman, with a beautiful personality. So kind. So intelligent.

So innocent. So weak. 

She'd never win, there was no way... such a poor soul. Forced to fight to the death.

There was no doubt that Aaron liked her, he knew he did as soon as he saw her in person. Beautiful hair, gorgeous dark skin much like Aaron's, and her eyes. Oh, her  _eyes_. Like chocolate mixed with pixie dust to make it glow.

Theodosia was beautiful, Aaron wanted to be with her.

It made him want to  _scream_  knowing she'd most likely die.

Why must the Games exist?

Would this country take everyone he could ever love away from him?

* * *

 

Alexander woke to distant footsteps, heavy. He knew it wasn't Mulligan as the man was sleeping just a metre away.

Apparently John had heard it too and was now standing up, the stick he made into a weapon at the ready.

Alexander rolled over to wake up Mulligan who woke with a start. Lafayette startled awake when Mulligan stood up because they were pressed up against each other, probably for body warmth.

All four of them stood staring at the slight clearing where a person was approaching. No... two people.

One of them stayed back- a lady- and the other stepped forward with his hands held up.

The man had a sword, but was not holding it.

"We were passing through. We can leave if you want, just don't kill us and we'll be on our way."

His voice was surprisingly soft considering his appearance.

George Washington. Alexander recognised him after a few seconds of analysing. A nice guy, doesn't like trouble and stays out of it, but if needed he will step into action. Alexander came to respect him because of that ability.

"Sir," Alexander stood forward and the other three looked at him like he was mad, "We won't harm you, as long as you do not attack us. I see you have not yet done so, however, and judging by your lack of supplies it seems you are in need?"

George nodded and dropped his hands, "We are in dire need of assistance. My wife and I-"

"Your wife?"

Everyone had their eyebrows raised. Surely they were not married, Martha did not share the same last name. And were they not too young?

"Yes. We're not actually married, but we announced ourselves husband and wife on the ride to the Capitol, in case it was the last time we'd see each other. It was by pure luck we were both chosen at the Reaping instead of only one, and we decided we'd make the most of our time here with each other."

"You have been a couple for a while now?"

"Three years."

Alexander held out his hand to Washington, "Alexander Hamilton," Washington took it. He had a firm grip, "These are my friends, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Marquis de Lafayette."

"You are a Marquis?" George said when he got around to shaking Laf's hand.

"Oui!" Laf shook George's hand with enthusiasm, "I do not know where it is my accent and language comes from, so please do not ask Sir."

"Of course."

Alexander proposed George and Martha join their alliance, in which they agreed. Martha was very quiet at first, but getting to know her she became a mother hen.

And for a little while, Alexander felt safe within the arena of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think, when writing things like this, that the narrator is someone after all the events, looking back, and ranting. So it's not me as the author, but an entirely different person who has witnessed everything, and writing a story about it
> 
> Vote for who you think should win!


	20. Sorry!

Yo! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, it'll hopefully be done soon, but I wanted to let you all know I will be posting a LOT less. 

School, homework, 

ver busy

ver

so, maybe every 5-6 days? yeah

 

sorry!


	21. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George King comes into play.

It had been two days. Two days and Angelica still had nothing. She thought back to her original plan- to head straight to water. That hadn’t happened, the closest one was near the Cornucopia and she couldn’t risk going back. She would be killed.

In the last two days, nine people had died. Angelica tried to not care, after all, she was glad that she had more of a chance to live. It did add some hope to her life that Aaron was still alive as well. Part of her still felt sorry though. Adrienne was a good person and had been nothing short of positive in a horrible situation. She had wondered how Adrienne had done it.

Nine people were dead, there were 14 other people in that arena, plus herself. Angelica smiled, she had a 1/15 chance of making it out of the arena alive, and going home to her family.

She stopped walking under a tree to take a quick break, as her feet were starting to hurt. She started reflecting on everything that had happened so far. She thought of Eliza and Peggy back at home. _Please don’t let them be watching._ They were too sweet and innocent. Their father was probably shielding them from the horrors they were witnessing the best he could. If she got herself killed though, how would he be able to protect them from that?

Angelica’s train of thought was interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from a short distance. Her head snapped up and she frantically looked around to see if she could see anyone. The laughter was high-pitched, but it certainly belonged to a male.

It continued to be the only sound Angelica heard until a few moments later when she heard someone scream- a female. The next thing Angelica heard, aside from the laughter was a cannon that signaled yet another fallen tribute. Fourteen left in the arena now.

Angelica pushed herself away from the tree and began to run in the opposite direction of the laughter. It continues and began getting louder and soon she heard footsteps behind her. They were loud, and she knew that they weren’t her own footfalls.

She sprinted as fast as she could, spotting a large tree and making that her target. She grabbed a hold of it and, despite the pain in her chest from the running, she swung a leg onto the closest branch and pulled herself up. She confidently reached for another branch, only to have it snap, sending her to the ground with a thud.

She groaned as she rolled over and scrambled to her feet, bringing her face-to-face with George King, the tribute from District 1.

He laughed in her face, and with a menacing grin and a thirst for blood in his eyes he spat out a single sentence, "Run, little girl."

She turned away with lightening speed and sprinted off again, George's maniacal laughter starting up again.

Angelica soon realized that he wasn’t just playing the game, he was doing this for fun! She was up against a damn psychopath who would kill everyone in this arena with no remorse if he had to.

She pumped her legs as fast as they could go, and she was quickly losing her breath but she didn't stop. She couldn't breathe properly and every wheezing breath shot pain in her chest but she didn't stop. Life or death.

George was quickly catching up to her. She willed her legs to move faster, but they didn't cooperate with her.

She reached out in front of her, as if grabbing the air would make her go faster. George's laughter still followed her.

Suddenly, Angelica's foot made contact with a stray rock and immediately crashed to the ground. In a haste, she scrambled to her feet, in the process accidentally bumping her knee against a tree stump, the throbbing pain indicating a future bruise.

Not caring, she ran forwards again, but George King had already caught up to her. He tripped her again, and just as he was about to bring his sword down onto her a lady whom Angelica didn't recognise jumped between them, sword at the ready. The lady swung her weapon at George. George ducked his head and scowled. With one swift movement, the lady kicked George to the ground, who then jumped to his feet and ran away screaming, "I'm going to tell mommy!"

_What?_

Angelica stood slowly and the lady turned around so Angelica could see her face.

Charlotte Fredrick, the other tribute in District 1.

"Just this once," the dark-haired woman hissed, then ran away.

* * *

 

_So weak. So weak. So weak._

_They're all weak. They think they can win? Well HA HA I have news for them- they're WEAK. They could never win, no no no! Never ever ever. Not against me, ha noo not against meeee._

_Hahaha! What do they damn expect?_

_Oh, and that girl, that Angelica girl... she thought she could run. She thought she could escape ME. And how dare- how dare Fredrick, how dare how dare how dare- she turned against me, the traitor, the damn traitor, how dare? How dare how daaare...._

_I'll get her. I'll get both of them. I'll get thEM ALL._

_Hahaha just you wait, just you wait! I'll win, I'll win for you mommy- I'll win for you mommy--_

_I'll win! I proomise!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M GOING TO TELL MOMMY
> 
> I killed Adrienne. Fite me
> 
> Also, I should've mentioned this before, when you vote for your character and your character wins the voting, this does not mean your character will win the Games. It means they have a higher chance of winning, yes, but not certain. Eg. I might choose the person who comes in last because I really like that character. BUT your voting does influence who might win  
> Vote for who you want to win!


	22. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron stumbles upon Theodosia.

It had been three days. Since the previous showing of tributes, only one person had died, the female from District 1. Compared to some of the Games that Aaron had seen, this one was quite uneventful. Aaron wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. And if his memory was right, only two tributes had died in the bloodbath. There was only one tribute who actually enjoyed what they were doing- George King. Aaron wouldn’t voice it, but he could have sworn that King was responsible for at least half of the fallen tributes. He was the only real threat in that arena.

Hercules Mulligan, who Aaron had perceived as a threat in the beginning was, in all honesty, a truly nice guy who wouldn’t hurt a fly. Aaron had found out that back in District 8 Mulligan had been a tailor’s apprentice.

When Aaron met Theodosia, the female tribute from District 4, they didn’t say much at first. Aaron had been collecting water when he caught Theodosia doing the same. He accidentally stepped on a branch, causing her to turn and jump a foot in the air at the sight of another person. She squealed and nearly fell in the river trying to get away. In a desperate attempt to calm down a hopeful ally, he yelled, ‘wait!’ and hoped that his eyes would tell her the rest. He wouldn’t hurt her, he couldn’t hurt her. He only hoped that his eyes wouldn’t tell her that he had fallen in love with her.

Theo hesitated before taking a few steps towards Aaron, whilst still staring into his eyes. Aaron was positive she was making sure he didn’t move.

“Hello,” she said quietly. “Aaron Burr, right? The tribute from 12?”

Aaron nodded, getting a small smile from her.

They walked downstream until it began to get dark. Theo sat down and suggested that they build a fire to keep warm for a little while. It took times, but after an hour of the two of them rubbing rocks together, a fire was lit. It was a small fire, Burr having privately named it Fred because things should have names. Though it wasn’t quite big enough for the two of them, but somehow they would make it work for them.

“What if someone sees the smoke?” he asked quietly.

Theo shrugged. “Depending on who it is, maybe we can work together. If not, we’ll run. But either way, we stick together.”

Aaron nodded. He was perfectly fine with having a duo with Theo, he didn’t want to share her with anyone, but if that’s what she wanted, it might be possible.

* * *

 

Burr and Theo took turns sleeping while the fire still burned, which was lasting a surprisingly long amount of time. As of the moment, Theo was asleep whilst Aaron sat near the fire on lookout. So far, luckily, no one had come across the two of them. 

Aaron let his mind wander wherever for the moment, just letting his thoughts run free. He thought about Theodosia, and Alexander, and his currently deceased family.

 **(note to editor: how the hell do you write footsteps quickly approaching without making it sound like I'm rushing the story or something O-o)** But Aaron's thoughts were interrupted by two sets of quickly approaching footsteps. Aaron stood and shook Theo awake, who squinted up at him questioningly. In response, Aaron gestured towards the trees where the footsteps seemed to be approaching. Theo got to her feet and they both faced the trees, where whispers could now be heard.

"Now you stay out of this, girl. I advise, if you want to stay alive, you do what I say," a slurred voice said, who Aaron immediately recognized as James Reynolds. They had spoken once before, his voice was not easily forgotten.

"Yes, sir..." a different, female voice replied. Aaron didn't know who this was.

Theo who stood beside Aaron, bent down and put out the fire, also picking up a big stick in the process, most likely to use as a weapon.

Slowly, Reynolds and the girl emerged from the trees, and even in the pitch black Aaron could see the wicked smile on Reynolds' face, and the terrified expression of the girl, who was now revealed as Maria Lewis. The poor girl had her hands bound together by a rope, which Reynolds held the other end to.

Aaron took a step forwards while Theo held the stick behind him, getting ready to attack if necessary.

"James Reynolds," Aaron tried his best to put on a smile.  _Talk less smile more_.

Reynolds chuckled, "Burr, is it? District 12?" he seemed to just then notice Theo standing to the left of Aaron, "And Theodosia!"

Theo stepped forward and gripped the stick tighter, "If you leave us alone and move on, we won't harm you."

This only caused a burst of chuckles from Reynolds, "You- you think you can harm me?"

Theo took a step forwards in front of Aaron, who attempted to hold her back but being defiant, she stayed put.

"Bit protective are we, Burr? Trying to save your girlfriend's life?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"  
"He's not my boyfriend!"

They both spoke at the same time, which caused Reynolds to raise an eyebrow.

Theo huffed, then brought up the stick higher in the air, like she getting ready to strike, "Leave us be, and we'll leave you alone as well," she hissed.

"Oh! But-" Reynolds smirked, "We want to win, don't we?" Reynolds tugged on the rope which bound Maria's hands together when she didn't answer, " _Don't we,_ Maria?"

"Y-Yes..." she stuttered, and hung her head.

"So, it appears we've come to a conclusion," Reynolds dropped the rope and charged towards the two of them, now all of a sudden wielding two knives. Quick thinking, Theo grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him to the left, just dodging Reynolds' attack. Again, he charged towards them, this time getting ready to throw the knife, but again, Theo and Burr narrowly dodged. After ten seconds of repeating this antic, Reynolds lunged forward unexpectedly and tackled Aaron to the ground, who struggled beneath the other man's grasp.

"That's right, struggle you piece of-"

As quick as it happened, Reynolds was thrown off of Aaron by Theodosia, who then began to repeatedly whack him with the stick. Aaron noticed Maria watching in horror as her ally- could he really call Reynolds Maria's ally? - got beat with a stick. Aaron quickly jumped to his feet, ran up to Theodosia and snatched her hand, then proceeded to drag her away. Eventually they both broke at a run.

After three minutes or so, they concluded they had lost Reynolds, so they stopped to breathe.

"Okay, so... how about... we make a proper weapon... so the next time something like this happens... we can actually fight properly," Theo said between raspy breaths. Aaron nodded, unable to talk due to him trying to take deep breaths in order to lessen the adrenaline.

They began to walk again, and eventually it got brighter. It had already been four days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT
> 
> Conclusion: James Reynolds is a prick. All the Reynolds' are pricks.
> 
>  
> 
> Just imagine Theo screaming in terror when she turned around to see Burr
> 
>  
> 
> that was funnier in my head
> 
> also, the fact that Burr named a fireplace? I do things like that (I named a plant after one of my best friends so I wouldn't forget to water it) (it died) (I'm a horrible friend)
> 
> did you like the metaphor, with Maria being dragged everywhere by Reynolds with a rope, like she's permanently bound to him? Because IRL she kinda was.


	28. UPDATE

Hey guys, sorry for the wait with the next chapter. I wasn't expecting to have to continue this without assistance, and I am trying to find a muse for it. Please bear with me, and I will get you a new chapter once inspiration strikes. I've been hard at work with some of my other stuff that comes easier, but please don't think that I have forgotten this entirely. I've been listening to Hamilton, watching and reading The Hunger Games, trying to figure out what I want to do. It will come, and it will be finished. Thank you for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy,  
> maybe leave a comment?? I like criticism  
> don't be rude.  
> any discriminating comments will be deleted


End file.
